


the Prototype

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal, F/M, Pegging, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>completely crass, utterly indulgent f!reader insert/handsome jack porn, written as a christmas present. there are really no excuses for this. involves pegging, vague bio-science bullshit, and needlessly graphic descriptions of what a butt feels like. i'm so ashamed that i've ended up the one person who wrote reader insert porn for this fandom (that i know of). forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Prototype

Jack greeted you in his usual manner; a coy smirk, a backhanded compliment. He reclined on his bed, spacious and overly soft. You were quite familiar with it. At the end of the bed was a black box, similar to the ones he’d ship clothes and other… gifts to you in. he nudged it with a bare foot, nearly pushing it off the mattress.  
“I got you a present for tonight, why don’t you check it out?” his voice was a sultry purr, and it made your hackles rise in irritation. What sort of awful thing was he going to do to you this time? You carefully held the box, testing the weight, giving it a light shake as a child would a Christmas present. No obscene vibrating came from it this time, at least. Jack’s eyes did not leave you the entire time, watching with a perverse enthusiasm that you noted was already showing through his too-small jeans.  
You opened it to find a violet-colored sex toy; an odd, phallic shape that bent strangely, too severely for it to seem practical. It seemed jointed at the middle, and was made of some sort of slightly spongy silicone. Jack chuckled at your confusion. “Neat, huh? It’s an experimental prototype at Maliwan that I managed to… acquire. Kind of pissed they managed to make one before I could.” He sat up, reaching for the bizarre device in your hands. He snatched it from you, and admired it for a moment, fingers running up and down the svelte shaft.  
“It’s double-ended, you see. Of course, at Maliwan, those pretentious fuckers have to go one step further, gotta ‘make the couples feel at one with each other’ or whatever their shitty tagline for this was. It’s supposed to attach to nerve endings or some shit like that. Didn’t really pay attention at the conference.” He handed it back to you, smaller end first. You took it with some hesitance.  
“So you um,” You muttered half-heartedly, already piecing together what he had in store for you, “You want me to use this? On you?”  
Jack gave you the sleaziest possible wink. “That’s the plan. I need somebody to help me get the full review on this piece of shit so I can figure out how to trump those hipster assholes with my own version.”  
“Isn’t that plagiarizing?”  
“No honey, its competition. Now stick the small end in you, and press the switch on the bottom.”  
Well then. You gave the device a curious look before stripping down. Jack scooted farther onto the bed, reaching for a familiar vial he kept on end table. Well, this was a step up from torture, at least. You felt yourself heat up as you began to slowly push the end of the toy inside you. It was cold and hard and unyielding, but at least it wasn’t ridiculously oversized, unlike some things you could think of. It wasn’t the first time you had to do this, remembering the very lovely, high-quality strap-on Jack presented to you seemingly out of the blue. The night you had with him after that was… quite pleasant actually. You wondered when you would be taking on that role again, but Jack wasn’t exactly the kind of man you could walk up to and ask to fuck in the ass.  
You guided the shaft up to the hilt. Jack nodded at you, pushing his pants down his skinny legs. “Get it all the way in until you’re hitting the very end.” You pushed in the last few centimeters, watching the strange, cup-shaped protrusion at the joint in the middle press neatly against your clit. The entirety of the toy was firm, but it fit inside you nicely, curved in a way that kept it from slipping out of you as you stood. You reached underneath, and flicked the tiny switch on the underside of the cup.  
The first thing you felt was a slight vibration, with a gentle whirr that indicated the toy was working. The covering against your clit sent a quite pleasant sensation to the delicate little nub of flesh. You smiled; this was going to be a good night.  
Then, the pain started.  
You flinched, suddenly unable to vocalize as pure, searing pain came straight from the bundle of nerves that had been so carefully coaxed from its hood. It felt as though someone jabbed a needle straight into your clit, and your knees buckled accordingly. Jack chuckled. You tried gasping for help before all your strength seemed to leave you, sending you to the floor in a crumpled heap. The pain throbbed between your legs, and you felt a less agonizing but still uncomfortable pins and needles sensation resonate within your pussy, as if every nerve in your genitals had been set on fire. You found that you had broken into a sweat by the time the pain ebbed away, and you were very aroused. You wanted to rip the accursed device out of you, but a cautious tug found that it seemed… attached. You gripped second shaft, jutting out as a proud mock-up of an erection against your pubic mound, and nearly whimpered from the sensation. The very real and very pleasant feeling of your own hand wrapping around the false penis resonated straight into your clit, sending a light tingle into the depths of your pussy through the length inside you. So that’s what was so special about it.  
Jack watched you get up on shaking legs, propping yourself up with one hand, the other quite busy marveling at the feeling of your thumb brushing against the smooth head of your own imitation dick. You noticed he had been quite preoccupied while you were subjected to the strange gadget. His legs were spread obscenely, and he lifted his sac to finger himself, giving you a lusty grin as he noted your rather dazed look. You watched him pump two fingers inside of him to the knuckle, and you swore the fake cock throbbed in response.  
“So how is it?” Jack asked casually as you slowly, carefully climbed onto the bed, painfully aware of the strange new semblance of an organ jutting from between your legs.  
“It’s um, it’s… something,” you paused, your hand idly wandering to stroke the shaft and send more waves of pleasure your way. “It feels so real, it’s like it’s a part of me.”  
Jack raised a false eyebrow in curiosity. “Interesting! Go on.”  
“I-it really hurt at first, like it was stabbing me, but then, um, it started to feel really good?” You blushed when he tittered, slipping his fingers out with a small, obscene sound.  
“Oh, you little slut, I knew I could count on you to help me with this.” Jack reached over, pulling you close. You tried not to gasp when the fake cock brushed against his side, feeling the warmth and softness of his flesh. He kissed you as his hand gripped the synthetic organ, oily from lube and amazingly warm, the rough texture of his calloused fingers making you moan into his mouth. Every touch seemed heightened by the device, your body sweating and shaking and throbbing just from Jack stroking you off. Was this what it was like to have a real dick? You bucked into his hand automatically, not even caring as his low chuckle mocked your eagerness.  
“Well, are you ready for the real test, now?” The exaggerated smoldering look Jack gave you would have infuriated you at any other time, but not tonight. You gave him an exasperated little nod, already moving to line yourself up at his spread legs. You paused, waiting for some sort of cue from him, even if an increasingly strong instinct was begging you to fuck him into his stupid overpriced mattress. The masked man grabbed onto his legs at the knees, and pulled them close to his shoulders. “What are you waiting for?”  
You swallowed, feeling strangely confident. Your strange new organ pulsed from desire. “Say it,” you said, not at all timidly.  
Jack gave you a strange look, almost confused and surprised, before breaking into a sly smirk. “Fuck me.”  
You held your breath, and began to push inside of him. You felt a tight ring of resistance give in and eventually swallow you; his insides warm and slick and already leaving you whimpering. Jack sucked in air through clenched teeth, half-lidded eyes watching your progress as you entered him. About seven inches of the strange and wonderful toy was buried deep into his ass before you reached the hilt. Jack’s muscles twitched around you, and you could feel it in a way that you wished you could describe to him, but all that was coming out of your mouth was a half-moaned “Ooohh god,” as you slowly pulled out of him, his anal ring clenching around your new member.  
Jack laughed, already deeply flushed behind his mask. His swollen, real cock dribbled pre onto his stomach. You tended to it with a shaking hand, and thrust into him again. You felt like you could melt from the sensation, the new and alien feeling of your cock already amazing on its own, and the sheer warmth of his ass reducing your thoughts into nothing but pure desire to feel more, to fuck more. Jack pulsed in your hand, smirking despite biting hard on his fake lip. He seemed to appreciate it too.  
You felt tears and sweat sting your eyes as you continued on a desperate, feverish rhythm. You rutted into the tightness, your world consumed by desire and sensation. Your pussy, almost forgotten by you at this point, clenched rhythmically against the toy that was quickly becoming your best friend. Jack’s hips bucked uneasily against yours in turn, and you heard him fail to stifle a needy little whimper. You grasped his sweaty thighs, and pounded hard into the man who for all intents and purposes was your boss (or was it master? lover?) until that whine became a whorish moan the likes of which you were more familiar with coming out of you. Jack’s mask contorted from his grimace, pained yet so deep in pleasure as his eyes closed and his mouth opened and shut wordlessly, his voice lost save for the broken moans of pleasure. He was the slut now. You were the one on top. You were using him for your pleasure this time, and it felt… so right. So perfect. You fucked him a little rougher, slamming into him hard and fast; and he let you, greedily grinding into the sensations, playing you like a fiddle even now.  
It took a few minutes of bliss before Jack reached down in a feeble attempt to still your frantic hips, mouthing a weak ‘stop’ before you could will yourself to cease thrusting into him, the effort much harder than you anticipated. You pulled out with much hesitance and some mourning, your fake cock pining for the warmth and wetness as soon as the cool air hit it. Jack took a moment to relax, breathing heavily as his mismatched eyes stared glazed up at the ceiling. He had an exhausted but broad smile on his face.  
“Alright that’s, that’s good. You’re doing good, you’re… ah, how do you feel, honey?”  
You slowly leaned back onto the bed, pretty winded yourself. Still unbelievably aroused, your hand was already masturbating the amazing shaft again. You attempted to speak, but it only came out as a jumbled half-moan. Jack laughed, and gave a handful of your thigh an affectionate squeeze.  
“Ready to go again?”  
You managed out a breathless “Yeah.”  
Jack repositioned himself on his knees, his rear held up enticingly for you. You clamored to get behind it eagerly. A thumbs up as he half-buried his face into the pillows was all you needed to jam yourself in a little too harshly, ignoring the surprised sound he made as you plunged back into the heavenly heat and friction again. He clenched around you like a vice, and seemed to pull more of you in as he started to push back against your cock. You collapsed onto his sweaty back, and rutted into him like an animal in heat.  
Was this what it was like? In the haze of lust you had been consumed by, you still wondered. Was this how he felt? It certainly seemed like your roles with him had completely reversed now, as he writhed under you from your assault on his ass. He had completely submitted himself to you, caring little of how tightly you gripped his sides or how roughly you fucked his ass, and he loved it. He let out muffled, breathless moans into the cushions, bucking against you just as frantically as you did into him. You didn’t even notice the thread of drool that escaped your open mouth, or the low hitching moans that escaped your throat. The desire to fuck him consumed you. The familiar sensation of reaching a peak to your arousal coupled with the very unfamiliar sensations from your cock, and completely destroyed any semblance of thought you could have had in your head.  
You thrust recklessly, feeling orgasm close behind you. You figured you should let him know, as he did depend on your review of this experience, but all you could do was babble wordlessly into a keening that slowly rose in volume. Jack tightened around you and sent you over that edge, trembling and screaming as pleasure numbed the entirety of your lower half in the most mind-destroying orgasm you ever had in your strange, prolonged existence. Your pussy throbbed almost painfully, and you felt rivulets of moisture dribble down your thighs as the fake cock pulsed in turn, somehow even more sensitive than before. You tried greedily pounding even longer into Jack before you found that the orgasm made you even weaker than you thought, so much in fact that you dismounted; though you supposed that the better term for it was ‘collapse’.  
You knew only darkness for a while, somewhat familiar in its emptiness. Your muddled mind felt tired beyond belief, sluggish and unwilling to respond to the light taps on your cheeks that slowly became rougher until you flinched from a sharp smack on your face. The damp, flushed face of Jack smirked down at you, smug and triumphant as usual.  
“Wha’ happened?” you barely muttered, simple things like talking and also moving still a mystery to you apparently.  
Jack glanced at your prone form, naked and crumpled on the bed. The strange toy was no longer attached, and it left your pubic mound feeling sore and swollen. “Well, if I had to guess, I’d say you blacked out from complete sensory overload.”  
You tried to express your surprise, but you couldn’t find the strength to do much but blink up at the ceiling. Jack carefully pulled the device out of you, and inspected it.  
“I guess they need to work on the nerve-stimulation aspect of this product, I bet you could have died if you went any longer with it on. It is a prototype, after all.” He gave you a bawdy little wink. “Good job, cutie; I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of what to do for the new Hyperion intimate products line from this.”  
The toy was placed on the end table. Jack edged closer to you, his damp body barely registering against your numb extremities. He toyed with your limp hand before placing it on a familiarly warm, firm part of him. “It would have been nice if you lasted long enough for me to finish, though.”


End file.
